This invention relates to a battery operated entrance door night-light. It is an object of this invention to provide lighting while entering or leaving and, more particularly, locking or unlocking an entrance doorway, by utilizing the storm door and a photocell to turn the light on and off.
Presently, there are a few alternative methods of lighting entranceways. One is using the building or premise lighting (ie. porchlights). The disadvantage of this is that the light must be turned on when leaving the premises, and must remain on until a person returns and turns the light off. In this case, energy is wasted. Also, departure often occurs during daylight, and the light is not turned on, but arrival is at night when the light is needed.
Another method of lighting is to use a portable penlight. The disadvantage of a penlight is that it is cumbersome to work both the light and the key at the same time. Also, the penlight is bulky and uncomfortable to carry.